


On Your Knees

by HiddlesLove



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, King Loki, Loki in love, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesLove/pseuds/HiddlesLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full of regret, Loki finds himself kneeling before his love.</p><p>((Second-Person Reader fic))</p><p>This is my first ever smut(ish) fic, so please be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

You saw him from a distance in the morning fog, light and thin. It brought a haze to your vision. It made him appear unreal, like a dream, only he wasn't. He was tall, with black leather boots, and a long leather coat, green shirt, and inky black tresses disheveled from unrest. His stride was now meek and cautious, yet his gaze was determined, tinged with sadness. This was Loki, stripped of his senses, he was hopelessly in love and yet his mischief making had hurt you and you could not forgive him for his betrayal.

He came to you, knees weak and hands shaking, as you sat on a stone bench in the garden. "My love...?" He called quietly, before freezing at the sight of your cold gaze.

"Do not call me that."

He could no longer stand it, literally, and he fell to his knees, his hands finding support on the ground. "What shall I call you then? Would, "my Queen" suffice?" He asked seriously.

"I do not protest."

"My Queen, I beg your forgiveness." He said, his voice so soft and gentle, as if his very words cradled the fragility of the situation. 

It was odd seeing him this way, but you were the only one who ever did. Loki was always an arrogant, prideful man, but you, his lover had always made him go weak in the knees, in more ways than one, especially now. You two had shared such intimate moments, both pleasure and pain, but you were together. You always had eachother, until that day. That day when he betrayed you.

"I will do anything for you to look at me with those sweet eyes that used to privilege me with their loving gaze. If you could just soften your heart..." He reached out to touch your hand but you pulled away sharply.

"Soften my heart? And I suppose you would have done the same? If I had flirted shamelessly with another man, desperately trying to illicit his attentions while you stood by, would you forgive me?"

Loki paused, mouth just barely agape.

"Of course you wouldn't." You continued. "You would shut me out, and push me away to a place where I would never find you."

"I know I deserve nothing from you. I know that you are a sensitive soul and I love you for it but if I might ask you to see that I-"

"A sensitive soul?" You said with angry fire. "You once told me that no other beauty could ever compare to mine, that I was your only love, your..." You felt your throat tighten and you blinked away a few tears, while Loki moved closer to you with a compassionate look. "...your precious gem, your little star that shines brightest among them all." You took in a shaky breath. "You hurt me Loki." You looked away from him now.

"Darling you are all of those things to me and more, please," He moved to touch your face with shaky fingers to direct your chin to look at his mournful expression. "please, believe me. I beg of you to look at me, and see my sorrow, my pain, my regret-"

"You have no reason to be upset. You ought to go with your new little star." You said through stinging tears.

"My Queen, please do not even compare that woman to you. My goddess, who is perfection as she is. There is no female who can compete with you. Please allow me to explain-"

"It will do you no good." You moved your chin away from his fingers and held back your tears. "I... I do not love you anymore."

He felt a slice through his heart the moment your words reached his ears. "No... You can't, please...." His face was buried into your lap now, and you felt his tears seep through the thin fabric. "Please forgive the tears that stain your dress.." He mumbled through soft hiccups. "It is only that I wish to be... close to you."

You cast a glance at his somewhat pathetic display and you could not help but feel your heart soften. It was a lie you told your King, for you still loved him. But that is why his flirting hurt so much.

"It was m-mischief, only mischief. I only meant to make you jealous." He hicupped and rubbed his face into the soft fabric of your dress. He moved up so his knees were on either side of your foot, his body pressed up against your leg, his face now in the middle of your thigh.

"Only mischief? Truly?" You asked with a quiet voice as your hands timidly touched his soft hair.

He relished in every touch as he began speaking. "Yes, only mischief. I love you and only you, my Queen. I crave your lips, your breath ticking my ear," He moved his head now to look into your eyes, as his were red and puffy from tears, while you pet him. "Your mind is a glorious puzzle, and your eyes are as beautiful as the setting sun, I delight in your unique beauty, every curve of your lovely shape, your hips that fit so well in my hands, your breasts that are elegant, so perfect for my lips to kiss. My only wish is for us to be together, to be in love... to be one..." He drifted as you cupped his cheek, and he hardened against your leg in response to your touch.

"I apologize my love, I cannot help how I feel when I am with you..." Loki's eyes were an innocent shade of blue-green now, pleading up at you helplessly, seeking your mercy. His pale face was flushed and his lips were a little swollen as well from lack of water. _He really does feel the burden of regret doesn't he?_ You thought, then sighed softly, feeling your resolve weaken. "One kiss will be the end of me..."

Your words sparked a new life in him. "I promise that it won't." He tilted his chin up just a bit, as if desperate to kiss you, his mouth parted softly, his tongue brushing his bottom lip as if to tempt you, and it did.

You moved closer to him, enough for him to feel your cool breath on his mouth, but not enough to touch him. Your heart beat rapidly in your chest. You wanted to claim those lips and end the madness. You wanted your Loki back, the strong arrogant man he was. You loved him, you couldn't help it.

"That's it sweetheart, a little closer... please.. I promise I will prove my love to you. Just.. a little closer, please..."

"I do not take my orders from you.." You growled softly, causing his dick to twitch against you. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked softly. Finally your lips pressed onto his, and you eventually opened your mouth up to allow him deeper as he straightened his back to be closer to your level. You felt him moan against your mouth when you placed your hands on either side of his handsome face. The sound of lips smacking against eachother tickled the still air, and as he began kissing your neck, you whined, relishing in the sensation of him sucking on your sensitive spots.

"How I've missed you..." Loki growled in your ear.

You gasped in a squeak as his hand ran up under your dress to touch your inner thigh. "Do not tease me Loki." You demanded, and he moved his hand higher to grasp your hip and slide you off the low bench and land in his lap, straddling him over the grassy floor "Better?" He grinned.

You panted softly as you laughed. "You will never learn will you?"

"Would you love me if I were different?" He asked, as he hugged your waist.

You smiled softly then gave him a sweet kiss. "No.. I wouldn't."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you liked the story in the comments below. :)


End file.
